Our Souls Entwined
by StaticMissi
Summary: After a devastating battle, chaos ensues. Our story starts with Maka in a mental ward reflecting back on the event that changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The orderly shivered at the nurses' station as eerie laughter echoed down the hall. "Who's that?"

"The Albarn girl. She was brought in from Death City." The nurse next to him replied, glancing up briefly from her clipboard. "Don't let her bother you, she is restrained."

"It's just so creepy. The rest of the floor cries and screams, but she is usually very quiet." The orderly rubbed the back of his neck, willing away the goose bumps there.

"Well creeps, it is time to go check on her, she needs her meds."

"Awe Hell…" The orderly breathes deeply as he picks up his clipboard and heads to the meds dispensary. After signing for it, he picks up the tray with a cocktail of colorful capsules in a tiny plastic cup and a larger cup filled with water. The water wavers slightly in his grip as he walks, he's trying not to drop his clipboard tucked under his arm. Silence descends over him as he makes his way down the corridor, the only sound his soft footfalls on the tile floor. The other orderlies stomp loudly to break the silence, driving the patients crazier, but he feels like he shouldn't break the silence. He shivers again as the Albarn girl's laughter drifts to him. It is softer this time, almost sane sounding. He mentally steels himself as he pauses at her door, his excuse fumbling for his keys. He peeks through the small window at the prostrate figure, tied to the bed. "She's just a girl, she can't hurt you, pull yourself together" he reassures himself as he unlocks the door. Another deep breath as he pushes it open and enters, quickly closing the door (which clicks locked on its own, a hospital precaution) behind him.

"Hello" comes very quietly from the bed.

"Good afternoon..." he sets down the tray on the tiny end table across the room, then checks his clipboard. "Maka is it?"

An affirmative noise comes from the bed.

"I have your medicine Maka, will you cooperate for me?" The orderly delicately holds the plastic containers in his large hands as he makes his way to the bed. He finally approaches close enough to see Maka's face. She is very young, he thinks maybe fifteen or sixteen- he'd have to check the chart to be sure- with smooth creamy skin and dusty blonde hair that frames her face on the pillow. She is staring up at the ceiling, but as he approaches her mismatched eyes settle on him. He gasps as one green eye and one red eye focus on him and lips turn up into a disarming smile. The gasp makes her flinch and she stops smiling, as if just remembering what she must look like. The orderly pretends this minute exchange never happened and musters a polite smile. He stops inches from the bed. "Maka, are you able to behave long enough to be unrestrained? I want you to be able to take these on your own, and maybe eat some food?" The girl nods. The orderly carefully goes back to set the meds on the tray and comes back with keys in hand. He deftly finds the keys to her restraints and carefully removes them, all the while watching for signs she is going to hurt either him or herself. When neither happens, he takes them back to the table and picks the plastic containers back up. He also brings the room's only chair with him and sits, then hands the medication and water to the girl. With shaky hands she accepts the cups, throws back the medication, then sips the water. She opens her mouth and lifts her tongue to show the orderly she has swallowed her pills, then takes another sip of water. Satisfied, the orderly unclips his radio from the back of his belt. "Can I get food for Albarn, room 6?"

"Thank you" She says quietly, finishing the water and then handing back the empty cups. She settles her mismatched eyes on the orderly again and a small smile crosses her face. This time, the smile looks like it belongs to someone else. He can't help but shake the feeling another person is looking out at him. The orderly places on plastic cup inside the other and holds onto them as he looks over the patient. She looks slightly disheveled, but certainly not crazy. "I've never seen you before" the girl ventures.

"I'm new to this wing of the hospital" The orderly replies. "I usually take care of adult patients"

"Oh." After a pause, she looks down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Do you like it here?"

"I like it well enough. I always wanted to take care of children, but I never expected teenagers like yourself here. Forgive me, but you don't seem like you belong." As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. The girl's head snapped up, a manic grin spreading across her face.

"You don't think we belong here, eh?" The voice did not sound like it belonged to the girl. Her face immediately changed to pensive "Don't scare the poor man like that, he doesn't deserve it" she said to herself. The poor orderly was saved by a knock. He jumped to his feet and went to the door. It clicked open and a tray of food was handed in. He accepted it and pushed the door closed behind him. He returned to the bed, handing over the tray and sitting back down. The girl gratefully accepted, placing the tray across her legs and picking up the plastic spoon provided.

_Six months earlier…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Death to Weapons**

_Author's note: Hey gang! Thank you for waiting out Chapter Two. Sorry for the shortness. I have a hard time with fight scenes, I have to watch it in my head first, then describe what I saw, so I am piecing together all the fight scenes from the show to try and make this as accurate as possible. I hope you like it, and stay tuned for Chapter Three. I will try my best to write at least one chapter a week, if not more. _

"MAKA!" Soul's voice reverberated off the walls as he was dropped to the ground. Maka doubled over in pain, sinking to her knees. The slobbering monster before them was a pre-kishin and had just dealt Maka a critical hit that she missed blocking by mere centimeters. It was just _so fast_. She coughed, trying to regain her breath. Visions of Soul being almost chopped in half by Ragnarok played through Maka's head and she sprang to her feet and grabbed Soul's handle before he could do something stupid again.

"Are you hurt?" Soul asked, his pained face reflecting in the blade.

"No" Maka gritted out, bracing herself for another attack. She blocked a blow by a tentacle like claw. It was hard work blocking the long, protrusions that used to be human arms, especially when Maka's boots kept slipping in the thing's slobber. There were oozing, slimy puddles all over the cobblestones, making them slick. It laughed manically as it attacked, spraying spittle in all directions, furthering the cobblestone mess. Maka was hoping against hope that Kid or Black Star would suddenly appear to assist, but they were halfway across the world on a mission.

"I AM GOING TO BREAK YOU!" The monster gurgled, hurling it's tentacle like appendages at them. "YOU LOOK SO JUUUUUICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCY!"

"Eww." Maka feigned to the left, getting grazed lightly by a sharp claw. She slid again on the slick stones. Both she and Soul were breathing hard as they gave it all they could to not be skewered by this slobbering mess of arms and claws. Maka jumped back as far as she could, buying them some time and space. With a fierce cry, they synced into soul resonance, Soul morphing to witch hunter mode. Maka ran full tilt at the monster, Soul poised to kill. At the exact moment Maka sliced through the fleshy monster's torso, he stabbed one of his claws directly through where the blade met the handle on Maka's dear scythe. In a pop and a flash, Maka was cradling Soul in his human form, the pre-kishin's soul left bobbing in the air above their heads. Soul began to cough a deep, chest wrenching cough. Blood spattered his lips. He opened his crimson eyes, looking up into Maka's shocked mossy green ones.

"Maka" Soul gurgled.

"Soul, don't leave me" Maka pleaded, running her fingers through his snow white bangs. She brushed her fingertips against his forehead, he was already feeling clammy to the touch. With another pain wracked cough, the light left those crimson eyes. Maka's rage pierced the air, disturbing birds on a nearby roof. She cradled Soul to her chest and rocked him until his blood stopped pumping in his veins. She was left cradling the orange little orb that represented her best friend and weapon. She held it close, crying over it. Before she could fully realize what was happening, the orb moved against her chest. Her breastbone became warm and her skin tingled. The orb began to worm its way into her skin, her body absorbing it greedily. Maka's eyes snapped open in shock. She looked down at her empty hands and stained clothes. She moved aside the collar of her shirt to look at her skin. Where her body absorbed the soul, there was a tattoo. It was intricate swirls in two halves of a pattern. She touched it and it tingled. She looked up at the red glowing soul before her. She suddenly had the intense urge to eat it. Her stomach rumbled. Before she knew what she was doing, Maka plucked it from the air and gobbled it down as Soul would have done. Horrified with herself, she collapsed to the cobblestones in the fetal position and cried. She wailed and raged, holding her knees so tightly to her chest it hurt.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit immediately sobered when he heard his darling girl crying hysterically. "Maka?" He whispered, bewildered. He ran in the direction of the sound, leaving the latest floosy stomping her foot and wondering where her beau was running off to, and who the hell Maka was. The edges of Spirit's vision were turning red as he ran. He was trying desperately to keep his cool and find his dear girl quickly. Rage pumped through his veins, burning as it went. It took everything in him not to turn into the menacing scythe that was hiding beneath.

When he finally came upon the heap of slimy mess that was his daughter, he halted so hard he almost fell over. Maka was on her side, trying her best to collapse into herself. Every fiber of Spirit's being screamed DANGER! It took a moment for the shock to wear off.

Maka's small, frail form was shaking violently with her sobs. One pigtail and her bangs made a curtain over her face and the hair starting to stick to her cheek with the slobber from the monster and her river of tears. Spirit dropped to his knees and scooped his baby girl into his arms. He cradled her to his chest. "Maka, baby, what's wrong? What happened? And what in the world are we covered in?!" Spirit realized he was kneeling in a puddle of slobber left over. Maka just shook her head and continued to sob uncontrollably. The sobs grew quieter as she realized it was her papa that had her.

"Papa… Soul… Soul…" Maka couldn't get out anything else between the hiccupping gulps of air and sobs. Spirit held her closer and tucked her under his chin, getting to his feet. He started walking in the direction of the academy, when suddenly he heard "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO?" Coming from the nearest store window. There he saw Lord Death's mask staring back at him. "What has happened?" Lord Death asked, his real voice commanding. He did not have time to put on his student façade.

"I don't know yet. I think she was fighting a monster, as she and now I am covered in some type of slime, but Soul is nowhere to be found, and she can't stop long enough to speak to me. I will see you shortly." Spirit continued on, jogging faster and faster, willing them to get there quickly. By the time they reached the academy, Spirit was in a dead run with his baby girl in his arms. She was still quivering, but the sobbing had been contained.

Once at the infirmary, Spirit gently laid Maka on a bed. She still curled herself tightly in a ball, crying silently now. Spirit was in awe that there was any liquid left for her to keep going. He smoothed her plastered hair away from her face and kept gently stroking her brow. Her eyes were still shut so tight it looked like it hurt.

"Spirit, I have something to calm her. That way we can get her cleaned up and rested." A voice said from behind. Spirit never took his eyes off his Maka, but nodded once. A set of hands came into his peripheral vision and wiped away some slime with an alcohol wipe, then expertly slid a needle into Maka's arm. The plunger was slowly depressed and Maka slid into a calm but melancholy stupor as the drugs raced through her system. A sponge, wash basin, and towels were brought to Spirit, as well as a soft white hospital gown for Maka and one of Spirit's spare suits he kept in the infirmary. (One never did know what debauchery could happen in the nurse's office…) Dipping the sponge in the water, Spirit focused on the task at hand as if it was the last thing he would ever do. He was gentle and thorough in the cleansing, everything he wanted to be but failed to as a parent.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey readers! I am sooooo sorry this is drawing out and each chapter is so short. If they weren't, I would NEVER get them posted. I have a hard time writing for long periods of time, especially since I work and have two classes going on at the same time. I promise I will try not to let so much time lapse between chapters. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it!_

Maka awoke to a clear day streaming in through the window. At first her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on the blue sky and clouds outside. She blinked rapidly in an effort to clear away the fogginess, but realized that one eye was seeing slightly different than the other. She rubbed the back of her hand across her eyes, almost catching the IV taped to her wrist. She looked at it bewildered.  
"Maka?" It was Soul. Her heart leapt and she looked around the room for him.

"Soul?" Maka tried to sit the rest of the way up from the half propped cot, but immediately became dizzy and had to lie back.

"Maka, do you remember what happened?" Soul's voice again. Maka shook her head with her eyes squeezed shut, willing away the dizzy spell. "Maka, you absorbed me."

"WHAT?!" Maka's eyes flew open and she looked down at her hands. "That isn't possible!"

"Yes it is, Maka. I died and you absorbed me into your body. We're both in here now." Soul explained gently, hoping he didn't upset her more.

"How is that even possible? Am I pre-kishin now?" Maka began to panic.

"I don't know the details, but I don't think so. I never had any of the souls I ate stick around to talk to me. What is important, Maka, is you saved me." Soul finished quietly.

Maka finally made it to her feet and walked over to the mirror on the wall above the sink. She looked at her reflection. One crimson and one moss colored eye stared back at her. Both were as wide as saucers. She touched a tentative hand to her reflection, almost like a caress. "Maka, I'm scared." Soul said in a very small voice, one she had only heard once when she saved him from his own demons.

Suddenly the door opened behind her, startling them both. Maka whipped around and banged her hip against the sink, shrinking against it. Her father, Spirit strode in, looked at the empty bed, then searched the room til he found her standing at the sink. A wave of relief washed over his features, then he rushed to her and pulled her in a crushing embrace against his chest. Both Maka and Soul made a sound of protest.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka felt satin beneath her hands. She ran her fingertips along the satin at her sides, confused. She realized she was laying on satin, and opened her eyes. She was lying in the middle of a tall poster bed with deep crimson sheets. She looked up into the velvet canopy that matched the sheets. Where am I?

"Maka?" Soul's voice. Maka looked over to a nearby chair that matched the bed. Soul sat there in his sharp black suit, waiting for her to awaken. Without another though, Maka launched herself the five feet from the bed to the chair, hugging Soul as hard as she could, afraid he'd slip through her fingers. He chuckled deep in his chest, wrapping his arms around her thin form. He rested his chin against her hair, tucking her more fully against him. "We're in our head" Soul said, as if replying to unspoken questions. Maka pulled far enough away to look Soul in the face.

"So you really are gone?" Her voice cracked as she said it.

"Do I look gone to you? No. I'm not gone, just my physical body is. Thanks to you, I didn't go with it." Soul's voice softened at the end. He went from his sharky grin to a more pensive look, a look she only caught glimpses of when he thought she wasn't looking. His red eyes stared deep into her green ones. "I am so thankful we're together" With that, he gently palmed the back of her head and cradled her against him. She willingly cuddled into him, snug in his lap, against his chest. She didn't remember him being so much bigger than her, when did he turn from the awkward kid into the well-honed man? She supposed it didn't matter now, there was no physical form left, just his soul trapped in her body with hers. At least they had this.

* * *

Spirit gently placed Maka back into bed and tucked the covers up around her. He stared hard at her sleeping form. When did she get so big? She didn't look like his little girl anymore, but more like the hardened scythe master she was becoming. A noise behind him broke Spirit from his reverie. He glanced over his shoulder to see the nurse come in. She stood respectfully at a distance and she looked serious.

"Lord Death wants to see you" She intoned quietly, not meeting his gaze. Spirit made an affirmative noise and left his littler girl in the nurse's expert care. He wandered down the school halls until he reached the underground portion leading to Lord Death's chambers. He didn't have to knock on the door, it simply opened to him. He stepped in. Spirit stopped short just inside his Maester's private rooms, waiting to be spoken to, his head bowed.

"Spirit! Don't look so gluuuuum!" Lord Death sing-songed, then switched to his real voice, "I've found what has happened to our dear Maka." He motioned for Spirit to sit with him at a small antique table, tea set at the ready. Spirit poured them both tea, waiting for Shinigami to tell him what he think happened. Death removed his mask and sighed, rubbing his face with both gloved hands. Spirit knew it was serious when he took off his mask- he was the only one living who had seen the lord's face. He looked now into steel gray eyes that reflected moving storm clouds without pupils. It always startled him, but he didn't give any outward sign. "Maka has absorbed Soul into herself." Death said simply, his deep voice booming, even at such a quiet level.

"What?!" Spirit was so startled he almost dropped his teacup. He set it down gently before he dropped it, trying to process the information hurled at him. "M-my Maka absorbed that dirtbag?" He spoke quietly, as if saying it so softly wouldn't make it true.

"Spirit, Soul is the best thing to have happened to your daughter, and you know it. I consulted Time, and saw what happened." He paused to let Spirit absorb this information. He sipped his tea and then continued; "They fought valiantly against a pre-kishin, even slayed it, but not without a fatal blow to the boy. He saved Maka's life. Soul died in her arms. Without knowing what she was doing, she cradled his soul in her hands, wrapping herself around it. Being part maester and part weapon, not to mention how strong their bond was, Maka successfully absorbed the soul into her. Even though the soul was weak, she then ate the pre-kishin's soul to seal the deal. Soul absorbed the pre-kishin within Maka to ensure his survival within her." Lord Death sat back as he finished, looking pensively at Spirit. Spirit opened and closed his mouth several times looking very much like a fish out of water. It was his turn to rub his face in his hands. After a few minutes he sighed, dropping his hands into his lap and looked up at his maester.  
"What now?" Spirit asked, defeated.

"You pull yourself together and help your daughter and _son _figure this thing out. Not only is Maka becoming an adult, she now has to think about sharing the most intimate space with another living being. There will be no separating them. I know they were very close before, but we can't even begin to imagine the way they feel now." Death finished, looking a little sorry for Spirit. He reached across the table and placed his hand over Spirit's. "We'll all get through this together. In the end, I think this is the best outcome given the situation." With that, Death hopped to his feet, his goofy voice back in place. Spirit wondered how in the world the mask was back in place without him noticing…


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: So here is the how we landed in the looney bin chapter, well, sort of. I have a very hard time with fight scenes, but listened to the 300 sound track and was able to push through. Thank you so much for your patience and your follows and favorites! I will try my very best to get another chapter in before Christmas as I am done with my semester of class and I have some time off work! Yipee!_

_2 months earlier_

Life with Soul inside wasn't easy, but Maka and Soul were doing okay. It was odd and too intimate, knowing the other's thoughts as they were thinking them, filter-less. It started some unwarranted fights, but then they began to realize that the other couldn't always help what they were thinking. Other times inside jokes were taken to a new level. Fighting became a whole new ballgame. Since Maka was part weapon her body had little problem adjusting to Soul becoming a physical extension of her hand as a scythe. The only problem was that it drained them both considerably to fight, and they weren't sure what would happen if they were injured.

It was a fairly typical day in class, Maka and Soul bantering back and forth in Maka's head as they would have in two separate bodies. They were both becoming fairly proficient in thinking superficially, as they weren't ready to talk about the future, nor about the feelings they had been hiding from each other for years now. Maka did take comfort in the fact that Soul didn't think he was half as cool as he made himself out to be, and he in turn was thankful to know what she was thinking when she started spacing out, although, now that he was inside, she spaced out a lot less. He didn't know if that meant she thought less with him around or if she was just avoiding the subject that made her space out… He was also glad she couldn't Maka-chop him anymore.

Without warning, a few of the instructors bombarded into the classroom, exuding danger. All the students looked up, a few jumped.

"There has been an outbreak in the middle of Death City! We need all meisters to report with their weapons to the front gate. We will be sending you out in teams to help defeat the pre-kishins." With that, the instructors left expecting all to follow. Stein finished up his sentence and shooed the kids off to put away their books and meet the rest of the student body. Excited whispers ricocheted off the halls as everyone filed towards the front of the building.

At the front gate, a very serious looking Spirit stood, so angry that one of the blades protruded from his back, curling a foot over his head. It gleamed deadly in the afternoon light. Some of the teens were scared, others were excited. None looked quite as grim as Death the Kid and Spirit. Liz and Patty were trailing near Kid, one looking worried, the other giggling at some unspoken joke.  
"Attention everyone, we are going to send you out in groups of six, three meisters, three weapons. If your partner isn't with you right now, move off to the left, so we can wait to send you together. Maka, Kid, Black Star, you and your weapons are going to come with me in the first group." Spirit boomed over the din, all his usual silliness replaced with the cold, hard warrior that was underneath. Maka stepped forward, Soul buzzing excitedly in her head. It was one thing to watch his calm exterior with a hint of excitement in his eyes, it was another to listen to his thoughts, knowing he wasn't nearly as calm and collected as he ever appeared. Black Star whooped and drug Tsubaki forward to stand near Kid, Liz, and Patti. Spirit gave them each a hard look, which softened slightly when his eyes lighted on Maka. The look was quickly gone, and he turned to head off through the gates, expecting the teens to follow. Maka could hear other instructors teaming up meisters and their weapons to go out in waves. She was nervous, but it was tempered by Soul's excitement. Spirit broke into a run, and the teens followed suit, Kid manifesting his skateboard and the girls flipping into weapon mode to be carried. Black Star could be heard yelling excitedly, despite running quickly. It seemed his mouth never tired and he was never out of breath.

As the team neared the screams and growls emanating from the middle of the city, Maka panicked. She and Soul had never fought an actual opponent like this, just practiced. She could hear Soul chuckle, feel his adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her face immediately broke into his signature sharky grin. If any of the others would have looked at her, they would have been startled. Every day she looked less like the Maka they knew. They knew Soul was in there with her, but it was weirder and weirder to see Soul's expression on Maka's face.

As the group rounded a corner, they all came to a halt. Spirit immediately dove at a slobbering monster, both of his arms turned into dangerous blades. Without thinking about it, Maka flung her arm out and Soul manifested in her grip. They flew into the foray, the others close behind whooping and battle cries echoing.

The pre-kishin monster was a formidable opponent, but the meisters/weapons team was competent and flowing. Every time the monster would get in a good hit, that duo would fall back and another would rush in to take it's place. The second wave was rounding the corner when the shit hit the fan. Spirit took a serious hit to the chest while slicing at the monster's head. He crumpled to the pavement and artfully rolled out of the way, but was unable to spring back up.

Maka and Soul watched Spirit in slow motion. Maka's vision washed in red, making Soul's do the same. Without knowing what happened, Soul felt himself shoved into blackness. Maka's soul, purpose, and anger swelled quickly until it took over, forcing Soul's consciousness into the very back of their mind. Without knowing what she was doing, just knowing she would win, Maka's resonated with Soul without his even knowing it.

Maka's pupils quickly overtook her irises and the whites of her eyes, rage contorted her features. Without a word, the scythe in her hands turned into the witch hunter. In a heartbeat she has sprung into action, her anger utilizing Soul's black blood to spur her on. The monster before her didn't stand a chance. The witch hunter scythe cut through the pre-kishin like soft butter. With a scream and a pop, there was nothing left but a glowing egg in the air. Maka spun around, not seeing her foe defeated, and charged again, narrowly missing Blackstar. Tsubaki's quick thinking glanced the witch hunter blade off of her. It sent Maka on a trajectory of face first with the pavement. If it hadn't knocked her out cold, she would have gotten back up and charged again. Her rage only took her so far where her lack of experience was concerned.

A very confused and relieved group of weapons and meisters stood in a circle, breathing hard, covered in blood. The wave of reinforcements that witnessed Maka's rage ran up and took control of the situation. Sid Sensei radioed back to the school for medics and supplies.

Blackstar landed hard on his butt, Tsubaki landing in his lap in human form. They were both sweaty and exhausted, and deflecting the witch hunter blade left Tsubaki with a gash to the shoulder. Blackstar ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around Tsubaki's arm, too worried to think about having her that close to his bare chest. He held her closer as medics took both Spirit and Maka away on stretchers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! and Happy Holidays! This will be my last submission before the end of the year, so I will see you in 2015! If you have any suggestions, please let me know! This is hard to know where to go with this!_

Spirit and Lord Death sat in thought, serious as… well, death. Maka/Soul were at the hospital in a medically induced coma. They hadn't awoken after the fight, but it was obvious that they were dangerous when upset. Maka was extraordinarily pale and her vitals were low. She was dehydrated and looked almost malnourished. It was very apparent that the fight was draining to a dangerous point.

Lord Death had called a meeting of the instructors and his personal weapons, as well as Soul's parents to search for knowledge and decide what to do with the meister/weapon pair trapped in Maka's body. No one had ever heard of such a thing, but agreed that if Maka hadn't eaten the kishin egg, the entwining of their souls wouldn't have worked and Soul would have faded into the next life.

Without warning, the door to the conference room opened, and in walked Maka's mother. Spirit and Stein both immediately stiffened at her presence. Lord Death welcomed her and indicated a seat near him and Soul's parents. She sat, uncomfortable and exuding a chilly air. Spirit's heart felt like it was trying to rip itself out and prostrate itself before his ex-wife. She was so utterly, beautifully, icy. Her back was ramrod straight and her beautiful eyes glittering like ice as she purposefully ignored him.

Stein watched Spirit and his ex-wife very closely, observing every minute twitch and glace. He didn't want to admit his perverse pleasure in seeing Spirit squirm.

After much debate, and some theatrical tears from Soul's mother, Lord Death sent everyone off to assignments of research. Spirit longed to go after his ex-wife, but stayed put by his Lord meister's side. He swore he heard Death chuckle. He had forgotten that the Shinigami was so powerful that he could read everyone's emotions through their soul wavelength. It kind of gave him a complex to think about it, so he refocused on his dear little girl and the immense trouble she'd gotten herself into.

After rehydrating and re-nourishing Maka's body, the doctors were pushing to take her out of the induced coma. Lord Death held them off as long as he could, and when he realized there were very few options, he decided that Soul and Maka had to go into an institution until a better solution could be found.

It was time to rouse the sleeping weapon/meister pair. Spirit and a mirror containing Shinigami were there, waiting as the doctors fed the proper medication into the IV. A few orderlies stood by as well, ready to restrain if need be. Maka's eyes fluttered open, a green eye and a red eye looking very blurry. They focused on Spirit. "You!" The word wasn't very loud, but held an entire demon army's worth of malice. It was in Soul's growl.

Spirit jumped back as Maka's body was coming off the bed, hands outstretched to grab a hold of Spirit's throat. The orderlies stepped in immediately. Maka's body immediately relaxed in the orderlies' grip, Soul seemingly realizing that it was Maka's body they were manhandling, not his own. They gently pushed Maka back into the bed, compliant, but hovered.

"This is all your fault." Soul rasped menacingly, wincing at the dryness of Maka's throat. "She is inconsolable because of you." Spirit immediately pouted.

"Me?! What did I do? My poor baby can't be mad at me?!" Spirit hugged himself and made a petulant face.

"She believes she is a monster now, all because she saw you get hurt and we lost control of our temper. We hurt Tsubaki and Maka is utterly heartbroken. This is all. Your. Fault." Soul finished and crossed Maka's arms across her chest, then refused to look back at Spirit. The orderlies backed off a little, seeing the imminent danger had passed. Shinigami watched silently from his mirror, analyzing the situation. Soul was very angry, and he could barely detect Maka, it was as if she'd folded as far into herself as she could and let Soul take over. It was probably a blessing to let Soul do the work as she healed mentally.

After a few minutes of quiet to diffuse the situation, Lord Death spoke up. A green and red eye slid over to the mirror as he spoke. "Soul, can Maka hear me?" At this, Soul shook his head. Shinigami continued; "We have met with your parents and all the instructors as well as my weapons. We cannot find an immediate solution to your problem, but we believe the best course of action is to move you to a facility that is better suited to your needs. It is for your protection, Maka's protection, and the protection of everyone around you. Please let Maka know if she will listen that Tsubaki is recovering, but the wound damaged her should fairly extensively. We cannot afford anything like that to happen again." Maka's face fell as Death said this. Soul looked down at Maka's hands, clasped in her lap. He sighed deeply and replied, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Happy New Year! 2015 is just a day away and here is another chapter. I should be able to write the next one in a week or so. This story is about to get weirder. Please grace me with your comments and suggestions in the reviews box, I greatly appreciate it!_

Maka opened her eyes to the black and red room with the checkered floor. The first thing she felt was eyes on her. She looked over to a chair to see Soul sitting there in his pinstripe suit, looking very somber. The serious atmosphere in the room was palatable. She slid the back of one hand across her eyes to wipe away sleep and asked, "What is it?"

"They're locking us away" Soul's voice almost cracked on the 'us'. He looked away and wouldn't look back. Maka chewed on her lip, not sure how to feel. She looked down at her legs clad in silken red sheets. The feeling she had when mamma left was trying to claw its way to the surface. It took all of her strength to put a lid on it. She clamped her teeth around the hysterical sound that was trying to burble up her throat. She shut her eyes tight against it.

Before she knew what happened, Soul flung himself at her, wrapping one arm around her neck and the other around her back, holding her tightly against his chest. It went from a childish gesture to an almost fatherly one. If anyone knew the pain of being abandoned, it would be Soul. When he wouldn't cram into the little box his parents tried to shove him in, they turned their backs on him. Conditional love had stung both Maka and Soul to their very core.

Maka's vision clouded with tears. She hugged Soul back, relishing in the feel of his hard body against her. They both lay back like that, arms and legs entwined with mere layers of silk and clothing separating them. Maka realized she wore nothing but panties and one of Soul's t-shirts. She blushed furiously, but didn't pull away, she was still covered from the waist down by the sheets, and besides, Soul's face was buried in her hair. That thought heated in the pit of her stomach, and she flushed a deeper shade of pink. Soul stirred a little against her, his thoughts taking the same direction. She felt him inhale deeply against her neck and sigh.

His grip loosened, and he rolled to his back pulling her with him, the action draping her half across his chest. They were both terribly embarrassed but since it was literally the two of them with no chance of anyone popping in, they stayed that way. (Well, unless the black blood little demon decided to show, but he was afraid of Maka, especially now that he was in her, not Soul…)

Soul looked down at the back of Maka's head and tentatively reached out a hand, tracing two fingertips across her hair. She jumped a little, but didn't move, so he laid his entire hand on her head and slowly ran his palm over the silken strands. He felt rather than heard the appreciative noise in her chest. He couldn't control his body's reaction and he felt his pants tighten against his crotch. Maka's wrist was mere inches from it, which made the situation… tighter. Maka peeked open an eye and watched in fascination as the front of Soul's pants tightened around a bulge. She bit her lip to keep from giggling, and was infinitely thankful that here in her head they had relative privacy from thoughts, just felt each other's soul wavelengths.

They stayed that way for a long time, while in the outside world a very catatonic Maka was transported to the mental facility, a teary eyed Spirit overseeing. Death sat quietly in his study, his mask discarded on the desk by his elbow. His face was rested in his calloused hands. Maka and Soul were among his favorite students, and the best meister/weapon pair he'd had since Maka's mother was at the DWMA. He sighed heavily and rested his forhead on his desk. Some days it was hard being the most powerful Shinigami. Hell, some days it was hard being immortal.


	9. Notes and Thank You

_Heya Hiya Gang! Happy New Year! I just wanted to take a minute and thank you for your follows and favorites! Wow! 909 views, 11 favorites and 16 followers! _

_If you love it or think I need to fix something, please feel free to leave a review! I have a good idea of what will happen to Soul and Maka, but I am unsure of the details. I haven't read the manga, just watched Soul Eater and Soul Eater Not!, so if you have tidbits from the Manga that will help the story progress, please share those as well!_

_I am so excited to see what 2015 has in store, please stop by often! Also, I have a rambling sort of one shot story called Forbidden Whispers and Stolen Moments, it is where all the little ideas that don't fit anywhere will be posted. _

_Thanks again, love you all! *hugs*_

_StaticMissi_


End file.
